


Идиоты

by Al_Dreamer



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идиоты, потрясённо выдыхает Габи, когда застаёт их в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиоты

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку с феста: Илья/Наполеон или Наполеон/Илья глазами Габи. Рейтинг, можно юмор

Идиоты, бормочет Габи, выходя из их общего с Ильёй номера, громко хлопнув дверью. У неё есть причины злиться, но делает это она скорее для вида, чем на самом деле. Злиться на этих двоих противоестественно, это вне природы, это всё равно что снег в июле в средней полосе Европы или отсутствие гравитации как таковой. Злиться на них абсолютно бесполезно, особенно учитывая, что они вовсе не замечают её недовольства. Да и когда им что-то замечать вообще, если они всё свободное от миссий время кружат друг вокруг друга, как две голодные акулы. Габи совсем не хочется быть свидетелем этих игрищ, Габи хочется нырнуть в любимую пижаму и проспать часов этак двадцать.

Идиоты, думает Габи, наливая себе лимонад в номере Соло и забираясь в его же кровать со стаканом в руках. Свои отношения с алкоголем Габи выяснила давно. Когда Илья раз за разом берёт её руки в свои и так спокойно и уверенно говорит, что всё будет хорошо, в ней намертво поселяется чувство, что по-другому быть и не может. Непривычно серьёзный в эти моменты Наполеон молча кивает, и их единодушие с Ильёй – такое редкое, такое странное, почти волшебное, – рассеивает все её страхи. Поэтому она больше не боится. И поэтому больше не пьёт.

Идиоты, зевает Габи, засунув голову под подушку, чтобы не слышать грохот из соседнего номера, в котором, собственно, идиоты снова выясняют, что их гастрономические пристрастия не совпадают ни по одному пункту. Или что шахматы не так интересны, как нарды. Или… У них вообще мало что совпадает, кроме взглядов, которыми они смотрят друг на друга. С одной стороны, за этим довольно забавно наблюдать, но с другой… Габи переворачивается на спину и обречённо закатывает глаза: грохот в соседней комнате сменяется стонами и приглушённой руганью.

Идиоты, потрясённо выдыхает Габи, когда застаёт их в первый раз. Она входит в свой – _свой!_ – номер, и застывает на месте, сделав три шага вперёд. В комнате – по уже сложившейся традиции – всё перевёрнуто вверх дном (на это Габи перестала обращать внимание на третьей их совместной миссии), но стоящий на коленях перед Ильёй Наполеон – нечто абсолютно новое. Они не замечают её, и было бы странно, если бы заметили. Кажется, и землетрясение в семь баллов не было бы достаточно веской причиной, чтобы отвлечься. Габи бесшумно и осторожно, словно большая кошка, делает три шага назад, к двери и, нащупав ручку, выскальзывает из номера. Только в коридоре она понимает, что последние пару минут почти не дышала. Щеки и уши не просто горят – пылают, и жар сползает всё ниже по груди, запуская волну мурашек, закручивая в тугую спираль адский коктейль из возбуждения и смущения.

Габи долго стоит в душевой, подставив горящее лицо под струи холодной воды, и с кристальной чёткостью понимает – все попытки прогнать, смыть, стереть из головы яркие картинки, меняющиеся будто слайды, одна за другой, обречены на провал. Остыть тоже не получается, совсем, и Габи тяжело и долго вздыхает: _и-ди-о-ты_.

Наполеон на коленях перед Ильёй.  
Наполеон, не сводящий глаз с Ильи.  
Наполеон, отсасывающий Илье так, словно от этого зависит будущее двух сверхдержав. Словно это последнее, самое важное и ответственное задание. Словно это жизненно необходимо здесь и сейчас, в этой временной и географической точке: провести языком от основания члена до головки, неспешно, дьявольски тщательно и явно со знанием дела; прошептать что-то Илье, который бессильно упирается спиной в стену и упрямо не смотрит на Наполеона; растянуть влажные губы в улыбке, когда в ответ на услышанное Илья шумно выдохнет сквозь зубы; удержать его за бёдра, когда он выгнется и подастся вперёд после того, как Соло вновь накроет губами головку члена.

Илья с мокрой чёлкой, упавшей на закрытые глаза.  
Илья, запускающий пальцы в волосы Соло.  
Илья, судорожно сглатывающий всякий раз, когда Наполеон насаживается ртом на его член до основания. Будто всё, что вообще имеет значение для Ильи здесь и сейчас – это способность помнить, как дышать; это Соло и его пальцы, язык, губы; это отсутствие знакомых границ и рамок, без которых ему, наверное, непривычно и странно.

***

Почувствуй себя чёртовым вуайеристом в полной мере, думает Габи, когда видит их вместе раз, пожалуй, в пятый. Кто такие вуайеристы, двумя месяцами ранее ей любезно и подробно объясняет Наполеон, за что получает болезненный удар под рёбра маленьким кулачком – Габи любезно напоминает, что находятся они в общественном месте, и шторки в примерочных кабинках нужно задёргивать за собой более тщательно. И что мне прикажете писать в отчёте Уэйверли, нервно сдувает со лба чёлку Габи и смотрит на часы. Что два квалифицированных международных агента после успешной операции на сверхсекретном объекте решили предаться плотским утехам для снижения уровня адреналина в крови до допустимого уровня? И что сочли весьма оригинальным закрыть её в кабинете со стеклянными – _идиоты!_ – стенами. То, что она видит их, а они её – нет, Габи понимает очень быстро. Так же быстро, как Илья вытряхивает Наполеона из экипировки и формы.

Габи хотела бы не смотреть, Габи хотела бы сидеть в вертолёте и лететь в Центр, Габи хотела бы снять экипировку и пить свой любимый лимонад с кучей льда, но происходящее за тонкой зеркальной стеной заставляет затаить дыхание и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть. 

На то, как Илья подхватывает Наполеона поперёк груди, прижимая его к себе спиной, зарываясь носом в его волосы, целомудренно целуя в висок.  
На то, как откидывается назад Соло, как тянется за поцелуем, нервно облизывая губы, как притягивает Илью ближе, заведя руки назад.  
На то, как Илья входит в Наполеона, не разрывая поцелуй, и накрывает своей рукой его руку, ритмично скользящую по члену.  
На то, как они двигаются вместе, будто раз и навсегда слились в единое целое, и все несовпадения этого мира не решают вообще ничего.

Это красиво, это завораживает, как те скульптуры и картины, о которых часто говорит Наполеон. Габи не всегда в силах оценить то или иное произведение искусства, знания о которых настойчиво вдалбливает в неё Соло (мои партнёры не могут быть настолько неосведомлёнными, драматично заявляет он каждый раз), но _это_ произведение в оценке не нуждается. 

И Габи хотела бы злиться, но злиться на них абсолютно противоестественно и бесполезно. Особенно, когда Наполеон неосознанно, уже в качестве привычки, целует её в макушку, приобнимая за плечи, и в этом жесте нет ничего лишнего, никакого подтекста или намёка, только доверие и благодарность. Или когда Илья кладёт руку ей на спину, а второй аккуратно сжимает кончики её пальцев так бережно, словно нет ничего более хрупкого в этом мире, чем Габи в его руках.

***

Идиоты, бормочет Габи, аккуратно снимая со снайперки оставшихся охранников одного за другим. Операция по спасению какой-то похищенной высокопоставленной шишки, замешанной в международном скандале, на самом деле оказалась лёгкой и лежала практически лишь на её хрупких плечах. Но это не повод, считает Габи, оставлять её одну и заставлять развивать навыки стрельбы по движущимся мишеням, как выразился Илья.

В следующий раз отчёт для Уэйверли будут делать сами, мстительно думает Габи.  
В конце концов, его всё равно буду делать я, приходит к неутешительному выводу она, осторожно открывая дверь в их с Ильёй общий номер.  
В конце концов, это _мои_ идиоты, улыбается Габи, глядя на спящих поперёк её кровати Илью и Соло.


End file.
